


3AM

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ungodly hour for most of the people except for Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> note: 'Code blue' is a term used in hospital which means a patient is in arrest and needs immediate medical attention. This fic is related to [On our way home](http://syri-chii.livejournal.com/71906.html#cutid1) which is almost based to my life I'm in now. I'm either Aiba or Nino and yes, I have friend who seems to be reading me most of the time. (The one I've mentioned in [Rendezvouz](http://syri-chii.livejournal.com/75516.html#cutid1)) His area is on the opposite of my station, meaning on the other side of the building and whenever we are in same shift, he visits me even though he hates going to my station. I know he's sweet. :) and I miss him. It's almost a month since we saw and talked and I heard he's having a hard time. By the way, I'm quite sure I've said to myself that I won't be writing fic with hospital setting but I guess I'll make this an exception.

Nino is on duty tonight. He just finished some paper works and done giving medications. He glances at the wall clock. It’s past two in the morning and the area is quiet. He decides to take a nap for a while. As he closes his eyes he feels something vibrates on the table.

_Message from Aiba:_  
Date: 08/27/12  
Time: 03:00AM 

_Are you in?_

Nino takes the stairs though if he wants he can take the ramp but decides against it. The hallway is empty and quiet unlike when during the day when people are walking and running around. Daytime has always been hectic. And if he would be asked which he likes better, he prefers night when everyone is resting and sound asleep in their beds.

But sometimes it is during the night when unexpected happens; an accident or emergency situation arises.

Nino stops thinking as he reaches Aiba’s station however doesn’t find him in, only Aiba’s co-worker who is busy writing in the chart.

“Hi, is Aiba here?”

Aiba’s co-worker takes his eyes from the chart and looks at Nino.

“He stepped out just a minute ago.”

“Is that so?” Nino’s eyes wander and see the equipment at the station. “What happened here?”

“Code blue,” is the simple reply. Nino nods his head as he understood quickly enough and thanks the guy who seems to be too occupied once more with the chart.

Now it makes sense.

 

*

Nino finds Aiba in the street behind the hospital, the place where few only knew it was there. Nino’s eyes almost miss the cigarette butt few feet from his friend. He doesn’t approach Aiba for a while. He just stands there and watches Aiba.

“Aren’t you done?”

Aiba doesn’t tense up when he hears Nino. He just lifts his hand and waves to Nino’s direction to tell that he’s okay.

Nino sighs before he walks over Aiba and crouches down beside his friend. His hand goes to Aiba’s back and pats him. Aiba’s head is hung down.

They just stay there squatting in the sidewalk in silence while time passes by.

 

Nino has always known that Aiba comes here whenever a patient of his died. It’s like Aiba’s comfort place, like his freedom wall where he pours out his feelings.

“You know, she’s a sweet person.” Aiba speaks in low voice. Nino lends his ear. “Such one sweet and adorable girl and I really feel bad.”

Sometimes, Nino thinks that Aiba is just being forced to do his work, their work. And most of the time, he sees Aiba struggling.

Nino debates if he should hold Aiba’s hand or just embrace him.

In the end, he stays crouched beside him.

 

Nino notices that lately Aiba seems to be forcing himself to work normally, act like there’s nothing wrong. Yet Nino can see through him. Maybe he’s trying too hard.

“Aiba,”

“I wonder if I’m really suited to be in this field.”

There. He said it again. How many times have Nino heard that line?

“I think sometimes we have no choice.”

Aiba turns to look at Nino who is by now smoking.

“It’s like because we don’t feel we are satisfied when we do _other_ jobs, I guess. I’m not saying we can’t. It’s just at the back of our minds we know that we will yearn for the feeling of saving people, hearing the words of ‘thank you’ to the person we helped, or seeing newly-born child crying loudly in the middle of the night. We’ll miss those kind of moments especially we’ve been experiencing those times ever since.”

“You can always choose to leave, quit or run away. We always have options.”

Aiba doesn’t say anything. He’s staring at the night sky filled with stars. Nino takes another drag from his cigarette.

“Why does it always end up me giving you some advice?” Nino wonders out loud. Aiba turns at Nino with a silly grin on his face.

“Because you love me?”

Nino rolls his eyes then snorts. He somehow breathes in relief when he sees the grin, a genuine one. He throws the cigarette butt on the ground and steps on it.

“As if you can work here by yourself,” Aiba adds with a tease on his voice when he remembers the time Nino requested him to stay when he told that he might find another work even before they were hired.

“Okay, okay. I knew I shouldn’t have said that.” Nino mumbles the last part. He taps Aiba’s shoulder and motions him to get up. His hand stretches for Aiba to take it. “Come on.”

Aiba gladly grabs Nino’s hand and stands up. They make their way back inside the hospital.

“I’ll see you later,” Nino says to Aiba when they are now in front of the stairs. Aiba hugs Nino so tight, completely surprising Nino.

“Thank you.” Aiba whispers then pulls away. “See you later.” He takes two steps at a time and before Nino notices it, Aiba’s already gone.

Nino is wearing smile that earns a questioning look from his co-worker when he returns to his station.


End file.
